<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plushie by sofa_and_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757628">Plushie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff'>sofa_and_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GN!READER, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, crybaby!Reader - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is finally getting some alone time with the person he’s dating. What happens when he accidentally makes his crybaby of a significant other cry?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plushie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Today was supposed to be a good day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At least, that’s what you kept repeating to yourself as you bit your lip, trying not to let any sniffles or cries out like the crybaby you usually were.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You’d been waiting all week for today. It was going to be your boyfriend’s first time over at your house. It was a big step for the two of you. Tsukishima wasn’t exactly the most affectionate guy, and, while you weren’t expecting him to suddenly become a big ol’ softie the moment the two of you had some alone time together, you figured he might be just a <em>little</em> bit softer with you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You figured wrong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Earlier in the day, you’d waited for Tsukishima to walk home with you, excited at the prospect of a movie night with him, and maybe even some cuddling? You hadn’t wanted to get your hopes up, but you were ecstatic about your plans.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Staring up, you’d watched soft white puffs of cloud blend against peach, waiting at the school’s gate, totally unaware of the passing time. When your boyfriend had finally turned up, he looked at you with a blank stare, feeling only a little bad that he’d let you wait longer than you’d expected to (not that you’d noticed). A small smile had found its way onto his lips as he watched you daydream. <em>Cute</em>, he’d thought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kei!” You’d cried out excitedly and wrapped your arms around his lanky body as he’d said your name to get your attention. Your boyfriend stiffened up, reciprocating with a <em>very</em> hesitant and awkward hug, giving you a small pat on the back before retreating from your arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He tsk’d, slinging the bag that was in his right hand over his shoulder, holding out his left hand like he was almost embarrassed to give it to you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ready to go?” He’d asked simply, to which you’d nodded enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and walking towards your home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two of you had walked in a comfortable silence, you relishing in the feeling of getting to hold Tsukishima’s hand while he kept his gaze forward, lips curled in a tight smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s your home look like anyway, hm?” Tsukishima broke the silence, giving a disinterested hum for good measure, keeping up his nonchalant attitude.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You beamed at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, it’s nice and umm, cozy! Everything about it is just so… hmmm… home-y? I’ve lived there my whole life.” You looked forward again, a warm sort of smile adorning your face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t tell me that your room still looks like it did when you were a little kid,” your boyfriend sighs. “Like, with plushies and kid stuff everywhere,” he teases, knowing full well that that stuff was definitely the kind of decor you’d have. He’d seen all the little cute keychains on your schoolbag, and he knew you had an affinity for cute stuff in general; he’d found it quite endearing, yet he couldn’t help but tease you about it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You flinched slightly, still not totally used to your boyfriend’s teasing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, um, well, I…” you stumbled over what to say to him, “I don’t think my room looks like a little kid’s room, per se…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No? I bet it does,” Tsukishima responded, “it’s probably all dorky. Oh my god,” he laughed a little, “I bet you have a whole system with your stuffed animals. Like, you probably named them all and gave certain ones bed privileges or something.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In truth, you had. But it didn’t lessen the heat that made its way up your neck, or the deep, embarrassed blush that spread across your face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The rest of the way back to your home was spent in deafening silence, your ears burning and your boyfriend confused as to why you were so quiet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When the two of you arrived at your house, you led your boyfriend to your living room, still embarrassed. Originally, the two of you had talked about (read: you’d babbled on as your boyfriend nodded every once in a while) watching a movie on your laptop in your room, just so the two of you could get some privacy (and you had also secretly hoped that you could curl up with him under your blanket).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Turned off on the idea of showing your boyfriend your room after he'd teased you, you were telling him to sit down on the couch in your living room as you asked him about what movie he wanted to watch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A few moments later, after having chosen some crappy sci-fi, you were sitting next to your very confused boyfriend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As the opening credits rolled, Tsukishima’s eyebrows scrunched up ever so slightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey uh,” he started, turning his face to yours, “weren’t we supposed to hang out in your room?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A beat of silence passed, and suddenly your face was red.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh my <em>god</em>,” your boyfriend snickered, “is it <em>really</em> filled with cutesy <em>kiddie</em> stuff?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tsukishima kept snickering on as your face burned even more. “What are you, a child? Why the <em>hell</em> do you have that kinda stuff?” Tsukishima questioned through small laughs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And so that’s what led to now. Here you were, scooched to the other side of the couch, trying not to let on that your boyfriend had hurt your feelings, biting your lip so that you didn’t start crying. It was embarrassing, Tsukishima making fun of you. It was <em>also</em> embarrassing that you were sensitive enough to cry from it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After letting his laughter die down, Tsukishima looked over at you, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah,” he let out, sighing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What, <em>Tsukishima</em>?” You questioned, reverting back to his last name, eyes tracing the floor and arms now crossed over your chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Did I hurt your feelings?” He mocked, still using a kind of playful voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You turned your face even further to the side, trying to make sure he couldn’t see you. That was it. You felt your eyes overflow with crocodile tears, your cheeks heating up again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, you felt the weight in the couch dip beside you, realizing that your boyfriend had sidled up next to you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you crying?” Tsukishima asked, voice still a bit teasing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You sniffled, then felt his toned arms wrap around you. You were a bit taken aback.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Listen, dummy,” he sighed, “I don’t mean to make you upset, y’know?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You let out a dry laugh, sniffling again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You could’ve fooled me, Tsukishima.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You heard him let out a little huff.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Listen, I, ah,” he rested his head against your own, your face still turned away from his, “I tease you because I… like you.” Whispering the last parts, almost like he didn’t mean to say them at all, you felt his lips brush against your hair as he said the last two words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You sniffled again, refusing to look at him, but relaxed in his arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“‘M sorry,” he mumbled into your hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Turning your body so that you were facing him, and looking into his eyes, discerning only love in them, you wrapped your arms around his torso.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“S’okay, Kei,” you managed out, resting your head against his chest, “I just… I’m a little sensitive, okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tsukishima pressed a kiss to your forehead, mumbling something that you couldn’t quite make out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hmm..?” You hummed, cheeks still a bit red, even more so after him kissing you, burying your face in his chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I said,” he repeated, voice laced in salt, “I think,” he paused, kissing the top of your head, sending you reeling, “you’re… well, cute.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When you got to school the following Monday, you felt your chest fill with warmth at the thought of being able to see your boyfriend. Recalling the bad-night-gone-good that had turned into you and your boyfriend cuddling in your bedroom amongst all your stuffed animals, you smiled to yourself. You couldn’t wait to get to class so you could see Tsukishima.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When you got to class, however, Tsukishima was nowhere in sight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You sighed, making your way over to your desk, only to be met with a surprise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Two things sat on your desk, the first being a note. You picked it up and skimmed the message, your cheeks heating up and your heart skipping a beat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>“I thought you’d like this, dummy”</em> it read. Next to the note sat a little blue dinosaur plushie. You picked it up and beamed at it, feeling affection bubbling up in your chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wow, Tsuki must really like you, huh?” You heard a timid voice, recognizing it as Yamaguchi’s, from behind you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Huh?” You questioned, facing him while holding the plush to your chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, uhh,” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head, softly smiling, “Tsuki’s had that thing since elementary school.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing for Tsuki! I feel like the end was kinda rushed, but I guess that's what happens when you decide to write during class haha :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>